It's Not Like That
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: "Don't get any ideas, fucking manager." "Then stop giving me so many." HiruMamo


**_It's Not Like That_**

* * *

><p>"Don't get any ideas," he would say to her.<p>

He might cackle and she might huff, but neither one would ever take his advice

-1-

When he caught her by her shoulders as she tripped over football gear, she looked up at him with eyes filled with gratitude and a little admiration. He grinned down at her and let go when she was steady on her feet.

"Don't get any ideas, fucking manager. I just can't have the only other person on this team with a fucking brain get injured."

Mamori puffed her cheeks out but thanked him nonetheless.

-2-

When he let her wrap his knee during the Death March (after childish resistance from Hiruma), he looked down at her with narrowed eyes and popped a gum bubble.

"Don't get any ideas, fucking manager. I'm not weak."

Mamori didn't respond. She kept her eyes on his knee, fully concentrated on properly wrapping it.

Hiruma didn't know if he was grateful or pissed.

-3-

When they became Third Years, Mamori couldn't find Hiruma anywhere until she entered the Deimon clubhouse.

The lights were off and there was no one around. Hiruma stood in the center of the room, shrouded by darkness. His back was to her, and when Mamori let the door close behind her, the clubroom seemed so dead and obscure.

"Don't get any ideas," she heard him say in a low voice that was thick with walls to hide his emotions. "I'm not sentimental," he finished.

Mamori smiled softly and looked down at her hands clenched in front of her. It took her a moment to realize that the water hitting her hand was her own tear.

-4-

When she found him on the third story of the school looking out the window down to the football field, she asked him if he was watching the team practice.

He didn't respond. Mamori opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"I'm going to Saikyoudai."

Mamori shut her mouth. A few days before, she was happily celebrating Kurita's acceptance to Enma. She also knew that Musashi was continuing his father's business. After all this time, they would truly be separated.

For a moment, Mamori wondered where she fit in the picture.

"Congratulations," she said with a smile.

Hiruma turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you get in as well?"

Mamori's eyes widened. She kept it a closely guarded secret that she had been accepted into both Enma and Saikyoudai. But, of course, Hiruma knew. He always did.

"I did," she said simply, "as well as Enma."

"Choose Saikyoudai."

It took a moment to register his words. Mamori opened her mouth and shut it again. Hiruma cackled at her bewildered expression.

"Don't get any ideas, fucking manager. I still have some use for you. That school's not the best until we're there."

Mamori huffed to hide her smile.

The next day, she announced to her friends her choice to go to Saikyoudai.

-5-

When they would stay until the dead of night at Saikyoudai, Hiruma would walk her home.

The first time he did it was because they both knew that a handful of admirers were waiting outside the university for Mamori, and it was very dark. The next day, he told her that he needed to find Agon who had gone into town with a new woman. Hiruma had said that he would drop Mamori off then find the bastard before he does something stupid that would get him banned from the next game.

Soon it became a routine. Mamori would almost always finish her work before him, and she would sit patiently, busying herself with last-minute cleaning chores.

As always, he would walk her to her front gate.

As always, she would thank him.

As always, he would say, "Don't get any fucking ideas." And then, he would feed her his excuse for the day.

As always, she would nod and say, "Thank you anyway."

-6-

When he invited her to his place for the first time, Mamori stared at him for a long while. She looked down at the notes she had taken on an opposing team. A blush was creeping up her neck that she couldn't control.

"Okay," she said.

Hiruma leaned across the table to be close to her.

Mamori tried to cover her face with a curtain of hair.

"Don't get any ideas, fucking manager," he whispered in a husky voice. He leaned back with a grin to watch her.

Mamori did the exact opposite of what he said. She got many ideas.

-7-

When he threw a white scarf at her as she packed up her things to go home, she turned around just in time to catch it and give him a perplexed look.

"I got a new one," he said gesturing to the black one hanging around his neck. "I've no use for that one anymore, so don't get any fucking ide-"

Hiruma's sentence was cut off when his neck was yanked down by his scarf. Sometime during his sentence, Mamori made her way over to him and stood before him, clenching his black scarf.

"Then stop giving me so many."

She was so close; Hiruma could feel every puff of breath that came out of her mouth.

Hiruma grinned at her and raised his hands to grip her hips.

"It's about fucking time you caught on," he stated, "I was starting to question your intelligence."

"I always thought you preferred a more direct route," Mamori replied, feeling very, very hot where Hiruma was touching her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a cackle. "I got you here didn't I?"

Mamori opened her mouth to protest, and Hiruma took the opportunity to stoop down and capture her mouth with his.

She squealed and melted into his chest, leaving no extra space between their bodies. Hiruma fully wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers carefully stroking the skin that had become exposed when her jacket and shirt began to ride up.

-8-

When Mamori and Hiruma arrived at morning practice at the same time, one teammate made a crude comment about how they were sticking together much more than usual.

Hiruma just grinned and grabbed Mamori's waist. She yelped in surprise when he pulled her to his body.

"Don't get any ideas, fucking brats. She's mine now."

"_Hiruma_," Mamori hissed as their teammates catcalled and whistled.

Hiruma cackled, but he made it a point to not let go of her as he let out a barrage of bullets into the air.

"Ya-Ha!"

* * *

><p>I can't stop writing for these two. Like. Seriously.<p>

I'm just going to dub December as HiruMamo month for me. Haha

I love them so much.

Until next time~


End file.
